Life with Colin
by greendogtheater
Summary: We get to see life as a toy from another kid's room. Join superhero action figure Mr. Time and his friends a they go through an era with their owner, Colin Cranston.
1. Mr Time's Beginning

Ch. 1: Mr. Time's Beginning

In 108 Love Street within Marion, Illinois lies a small, humble, mahogany wood-built, blue-painted, two-story home with a mail-box outside labeled 'The Cranstons'.

In this home there was a birthday party going on with only two attendents, who are also the only ocupants in the house. One is an adult and the other is a child who has just turned 5 years old. Both of them are male and are father and son. They had jsut finished eating some chocolate cake and drinking some soda.

"Here you go Colin," said the father, Mr. Cranston to his son, as he handed his son a small-wrapped present, "I know it isn't much, but it's the best I could do with salary I got."

"That's okay, dad." said Colin as he took the preent and unwrapped it. Inside turned out to be a packaged action figure of a man in his forties wearing black rubber jump suit and wearing dark-blue goggles. The name 'Mr. Time' is plastered all over the box.

"Woah," said Colin in amazement, "Mr. Time."

"Yeah," said Mr. Cranston, "I noticed you became hooked on the new TV show starring him, so I'd thought..."

He didn't get to finish as Colin swooped him up in a hug.

"This is the best gift you could ever give me! Not to mention it cae form the heart and that it's the thought that counts." said a happy Colin.

"I guess." said Mr. Cranston.

"I love it dad, just like I love you." said Colin.

"And same to you, son." said Mr. Cranston happily.

That night, Colin was in his bedroom upstairs with the lights turned out and was in his bed looking at his Mr. Time figure on his shelf nearby.

"Goodnight, Mr. Time. I have a feeling that we will have a good life together."

Colin turned his ehad and laid down, going to sleep.

Unknown to him, Mr. Time came to life and gave a a big smile.

"My thoughts exactly, Colin." whisppered Mr. Time as he too went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Last Day of School

Colin was currently eight years old and hyped up for today was a special day for him, it was the final day of school.

"Oh boy, I can't believe it!" said Colin as he gathered his school supplies and put them in his backpack before turning to Mr. Time, who is standing on the shelf as he previously was.

"It's gonna be great, Mr. Time." said Colin, "We just get to sit in our desk, eat food and drink refreshments the teachers made for us. I wish every school day was like the last day of school!"

"Colin, your bus is almost here!" cried his father from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" Colin shouted back before saying to Mr. Time, "So long buddy. Say 'bye' to everyone else in the room for me."

With that, Colin exited his room and went downstairs.

With that, Mr. Time came to life and shouted, "Alright everybody, Colin's gone! You can come out now!"

Here's were we get to meet all the other toys Colin collected over the years.

First there's Bulbs, a female plastic toy light bulb with a face who wear glasses, has buck teeth and has red arms and legs with yellowhands and feet. Colin won her from a prize section at Pizza Planet. Depite her modest appearance, she is shown to have the intelligence of Eintein, Newton, Hawking and Edison (ironically) combined and is often the most logical of Colin's toys but tends to show off her smarts constantly, much to their annoyance.

Next there's Vincent, a toy vulture with gray painted skin, orange legs and toes and lack plastic tail-feathers. Colin received him during a school trip to the zoo and he became interested in vultures. Vincent is best described as an oddity among the groups of toys as he often tries to fly with his wings despite them being only plastic and near-succeeding, only to to fall. Despite everyone telling him that it's no use, Vincent still tries to fly, if for no other reason because he finds it fun.

Then you have Wandal and Wendel, a two-headed yellow alien with no arms on it's body and ten plastic tentacles that is has for legs. Colin brought them from the toy store in town nearby because they looked cool. Wandal is a realist among the two, often stating the obvious situation and seeing the negativity in almost anything while Wendel is more optimistic and tries to be supportive of his friends.

You also have Blobber, a blue gooey monster toy with no eyes but a mouth and is just a huge blue gelatinous mass. Colin got him from one of those toy cranes with the claws at the Marion Bowling Alley. Blobber doesn't exactly speak a lot, but he does make noises to convey his emotions, much like a dog would and that was what Blobber was to everyone; one big dog.

And finally, there's Shinobi, a woman toy of Japanese descent dressed as a black ninja. Colin found her when he and his dad where recently visiting a junkyard where one of his dad's friends worked at, just put among a pile of toy pieces and he decided to take her home with him. She is shown to be completly rough around the edges due to having been living on the streets for the past 10 years when she was accidentally discarded back at a kindergarden school that was her old home. To put it simply, she's the one with a tragic past that makes you feel for her. So everyone tries not to get on her badside.

"About time," said Bulbs as she came off the small shelf near the window, "Do you know how much of a pain it is to be in toy mode? And I mean that literally."

"Consider yourself lucky," said Wandal as he and Wendel came out from the nearby small closet, "At least you don't have to be in that small and dark closet."

"Oh come on Wandal," said Wendel, "At least we get to share the closet together."

"Yippee." said Wandal dryly, clearly unenthused by his brother's optimism.

"Geronimo!" shouted Vincent from a nearby desk as he jumped and spreaded his wings out before bellyflopping on the floor.

"At it again, Vincent?" said a smug Mr. Time.

"I can't help it," claimed Vincent, "You know I enjoying flying like a regular bird."

"Only you're not a regular bird, Vincent-san," said Shinobi with a thick Japanese accent as she came from a small bucket with Blobber, "You have plastic wings."

"Doesn't matter to me." said Vincent as he walked away.

"It never does." said Shinobi under her breath.

"Well Shinobi," said Mr. Time, "I couldn't help but think that it's been officially been a month since Colin brought you to his house."

"Yeah," said Shinobi, "It's been kind of weird since I've been a street toy for a decade."

"Well I believe that this calls for a celebration!" said Mr. Time.

Soon, everyone was in a fake mini bar, courtesy of an idea by Bulbs, and each were given a pretend toast for Shinobi.

"Thanks eveyone," Shinobi bowed in appreciation, "You have been the most wonderful friends I have ever had."

"I'm just surprised you didn't object to this celebration since you're not the most celebratory toy." said Mr. Time.

"Well, for friends, I make exception." said Shinobi.

After that, they heard a car pulling up outside. Vincent went up the table and saw Colin and his dad coming out.

"Colin's back from school early!" shouted Vincent.

The toys gasped and soon panically went back to their places when Colin left. Mr. Time and Shinobi put the fake mini-ar in the fridge, then Shinobi went back to the bucket and Mr. Time climbed up to the top of the shelf just as Colin entered the room and put his backpack on his bed.

"Woah!" said Colin, "What a great last day of school! The teachers just let us hang out and we watched a movie and it was great. Oh, and before I forget."

He picked up Shinobi from the bucket and put a small paper sword in her hand. "I made this today in school since it's been a month that I took you home with me."

With that, he put Shinobi on the shelf with Mr. Time and went downstairs to have dinner with his dad.

Mr. Time and Shinobi looked at the sword with intrigue.

"I think he'll be a great artist." said Shinobi.

"You can say that again." said Mr. Time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A Weekend of Their Own

Today, in the middle of July, Colin was gong to visit his paternal grandparents out-of-town for the weekend and was bringing Mr. Time and Shinobi with him, which means that Bulbs, Vincent, Wandal, Wendel, and Blobber have the next few days to themselves. Right now, Mr. Time was going over some ground rules for them on Colin's bed near a sack he was tacking to his grandparents.

"Remember guys," said Mr. Time in a light-firm manner, "Bulbs is in charge, do not go out of the house for any reason whatsoever. You can go explore the rooms downstairs but do not get in anything that you could get stuck in, and on the day we are suppose to come back, make sure you guys are here in Colin's room before then, are we clear?"

The other toys all clamored in agreement.

"Alright then," said Shinobias she checked a nearby clock in Colin's room, "We better go lifeless in a few minues, Colin-san will leave soon."

With that, the toys went back to their original places and went lifeless just as Colin entered the room and took his sack.

As soon as he was gone the toys went to the window and saw the family caar leaving the block.

"Well," said Bulbs in a relaxed manner, "So begins the next three days of independence."

"You said it, Bulbs." said Vincent on the bed, who had some cardboard pieces put on his wngs.

"Still trying to fly, Vinny?" asked Wandal incredulously.

"I think he's using a new strategy." said Wendel.

Blobber sputtered in agreement.

Vincent jumped from the bed and tries to fly or at least glide in his cardboard wings and he managed to surprisingly glide down safely due to some wind in the room thanks to the fact that the window was open.

"Wow!" said Bulbs in astoundment, "That was pretty good."

"Thanks." said Vincent.

The group then went downstairs to explore the rooms down there.

Bulbs and Vincent were currently checking out Mr. Cranston's room, which a humble room with a nice bed and green-painted walls. There were also pictures of Colin, his dad, and a woman in it.

"Dad's room," said Bulbs, savoring the atmosphere.

"Yes it is." said Vincent.

They made there way up to the top of the bed and looked at a picture of Colin, his father, and the aforementioned woman on a nearby drawer.

"You ever wonder what Colin's mom was like, Bulbs?" asked Vincent, "I mean, she did die before Colin even got Mr. Time."

"Well, I do overhear Mr. Cranston telling Colin stories about her," said Bulbs, "Like when he and she first fell in love. It was some story about how he got a job washing her office window in the city and they suddenly locked eyes."

"Well," said Vincent at a loss for words, "That's...nice."

Wandal, Wendel, and Blobber ended up exploring the kitchen. They went to the fridge.

"Too bad we can't eat their food." said Wendel.

"Yeah," agreed Wandal, "We're made of wires and plastic and do not have a digestive system."

Blobber sputtered something before noticing a silhouetted object underneath the fridge and proceeds to go under it.

"Blobber, what are you doing?!" said Wandal in concern.

"Yeah," said Wendel, "There's dust and other nasty stuff underneath there."

Blbober came out and, as Wendel said, he was covered in dust but he also had something, it was a small red stone.

"Hey," said Wandal, "Isn't that the valuable red stone that Colin's father lost about a week ago?"

"Yeah," said Wendel, "I guess Blobber foudn it underneath the fridge."

Blobber sputtered in self-pride.

The red stone was seen hanging on top of one of the dressers in Colin's Dad's room.

"So Blobber went underneath the fridge and found the stone?" asked Bulb as she, Vincent, Wandal, Wendel, and a sudden dust-free Blobber were standing below the dresser, looking at the stone.

"Yep," said Wendel, "Then he cleaned those dust balls off Blobber via the sink and here we are now."

"Y'know," said Vincent, "If I remember correctly, Colin's mother gave his dad that stone."

"Vincent's right," said Bulbs, "I remember Colin talking to his dad about it one day after school. I also remember Dad freaking out that he lost it when he took it into the kitchen with him."

"Well," said Wanal, "Good thing we found it."

The others murmured (or sputtered in Blobber's case) in agreement.

Suddenly, the day came when Colin and his father returned to their house with Mr. Time and Shinobi. As per Mr. Time's instructions, Bulbs, Vincent, Wandal, Wendel, and Blobber went back to Colin's room upstairs.

"Okay guys," said Bulbs, "Go bac to where each of you were before on Friday. I saw Colin's Dad's car coming up the driveway. The toys nodded in agreement and went to their individual places.

Colin came bursting in to his room before putting his sack on his bed.

"I'd love to catch up with all of you," said Colin to his toys, "But Dad and I are about to go out for supper. See ya."

With that, Colin left and Mr. Time and Shinobi came out of the sack to greet their friends.

"Hey guys." said Mr. Time.

"Did all of you have a nice weekend?" asked Shinobi

"Yep." said Bulbs.

"You could say it was like any other weekend." said Vincent.

Wandal, Wendel, and Blobber nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Colin's Dad shouted from downstairs, "Your mother's stone! How did it get back on my dresser?"

Mr. Time and Shinobi looked at their friends in suspicion but they just gave individual innocent looks.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Bully for All

Colin left house with all of his toys to go play at a playground that was near his home. Needless to say, all of his toys were psyched to join.

Colin was just minding his own business, swinging on a swing with his backpack nearby on the side in front of him, when suddenly a bigger kid came up with his own pack. He was slightly taller than Colin but was somewhat pudgy and had unkempt red hair. Seeing him walk up to him, Colin slowly stopped swinging and looked puzzled.

"Uh, can I help you?" Colin asked politely.

"You got the best swing on that set." said the boy with a slight grim tone.

"Uh, well sorry to disappoint you, but I got here first ans there are plenty of other swings next tot his one."

"Yeah," said the big kid, putting his backpack on the side before gently forcing Colin off the swing and sitting in it himself, "But ol' Reed Glover, that would be me, likes this swing better." With that, Reed began swinging.

"Hey man, I was there first!" Colin protested.

"You snooze, you loose!" Reed cackled.

Not wanting to make waves, Colin simply took his backpack and went over to the swing on the other end of the set.

Colin's toys peeked out of the backpack, having witnessed the ordeal.

"Why that little jerk!" said Mr. Time indignantly, "Who does he think he is?"

"Yeah!" agreed Bulbs, "Forcing poor Colin off the swing."

"Why, if I were a real bird, I'd peck him in the head until it hurt like, well...anything!" said Vincent.

"Let's get him!" said Wandal and Wendel together with Blobber sputtering in agreement.

"Woah there, all of you." said Shinobi, "I want to teach Reed-san a lesson too, but we have to be smart about this."

"Hey guys, look out there! Behind the swingset." said Wendel.

The toys looked out and they saw coming out of Reed's backpack...a group of toys like them. And there are six in total, again; just like them, (not counting Wandal and Wendel as separate since they share a body).

The first was a circular boulder monster toy with stone-like arms and legs, red eyes and a giant mouth.

The second was an action figure woman wearing some sort of robotic armor, almost like a cyborg.

The third was timberwolf-like toy only with no back and only having two legs and feet.

The fourth was a plastic sunflower toy with a human face and it was wearing a commando outfit.

The fifth was a clown figure with big muscles and hankerchief-like mustache.

The sixth and last toy was a skeleton rhino of some sort.

"Reed must have his own toys that he brought to the playground." said Mr. Time.

"What do you guys say we tell them that we don't appreciate their owner picking on ours?" suggested Vincent.

"Works for me." said Wandal and Wendel at the same time.

"Why not?" sighed Mr. Time in resignation, "At least there won't any violence involved."

He then turns to his friends and said sternly, "Right guys?"

They all clamored in agreement and left the backpack and slowly made their way to the back of the swing-set so that they don't get spotted by Colin. They then went to Reed's toys on the opposite side of the set and soon, the boulder monster saw them.

"Oh, hello there." said the boulder monster with friendliness.

"Do you belong to that boy on the other end of the swing-set?" asked the wolf.

"Yes," said Mr. Time sternly, "And we don't appreciate how your owner on this side forced our owner off his swing."

Colin's othered toys murmured in agreement.

Reed's toys looked at each other with sadness.

"Oh man," said the boulder toy, 'We understand that you guys are mad, believe us. It's just that...well...guys get the pictures."

The other toys receive some pictures from Reed's backpack and they show them to Colin's toys and the pictures depict Reed being in a distressful situation due to the cause of two adults.

"Let me guess," said Bulbs, "Reedy there comes from an abusive family."

"Basically," said the clown in a Russian-accent, "And we want to turn these in to child services."

"But we're worried they'll find out that toys are alive when we send it to them, sirs and ma'ams." said the sunflower toy while giving a salute.

"Well, you can't just allow your owner to bully anybody else!" argued Wendel.

Blobber sputtered in angry agreement.

The skeleton Rhino whimpered in shame as it dug its head down.

"Tell you what," said Mr. Time, "If you guys keep your owner out of trouble for us, we'll take some photos of Reed's parents abusing him and put in an anonymous call to the police and give them the photos."

"Really?" asked the boulder monster toy happily, 'That sounds great. Here's his address."

He wrote Reed's address on a small sheet of paper and gave it to Mr. Time.

"Thanks," said Mr. Time, taking the paper and putting it in a small pocket he has, "By the way," said Mr. Time, "We never catched your names."

"I'm Rockules." said the boulder monster.

"Cyborga." said the female cyborg.

"Wolffer," said the timberwolf-like creature toy.

"General Seed." said the plastic sunflower.

"Bonkuff the Strong-Clown." said the muscle-bound clown before gesturing to the skeleton rhino, "And this is Skell-Rhy."

Skell-Rhy softly roared in friendliness

Colin's toys introduced themselves and suddenly Cyborga noticed that Colin and Reed and slowing down in their swings.

"Guys," she said to them, "I think they're about to get off."

The toys looked and saw that Cyborga was right.

"Well," said Rockules, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." said Mr. Time.

The they all returned to their respective backpacks just as Colin and Reed got off their swings and got their respective backpacks. They then went opposite ways, Colin to the right and Reed to the left and Colin gave a fearful look back to Reed before continuing on his way, oblivious to the fact that his toys were sticking their heads out of his backpack and looking at the leaving Reed.

"You really think we can help them make Reed-san a better kid?" asked Shinobi.

"I honestly do not know," said Mr. Time, "But it doesn't hurt to give it a go."

With that, they continued to see Reed (along with their new friends) getting further and further away.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Sporty Toys

The day has come for Colin to go to baseball tryouts. He's always been fascinated with the sport ever since his father took him to his first game when he was six years old. And now, he was getting a chance to be on his hometown baseball team, The Paddles.

He brought his toys with him via his backpack and he put it on the bleachers while he went down to tryouts. Mr. Time and the other toys then came out of the backpack to watch him in secret.

"Break a leg, Colin." said Mr. Time.

"Why are you encouraging him to break someone's leg?" asked Vincent.

"You goofball," said Bulbs indignantly, "He means to wish Colin good luck in his tryouts."

"Oh," said Vincent in apparent understanding, "Who knew Mr. Time was superstitious?"

All the other toys groan at Vincent's slow-wittedness.

"I wonder why Colin brought us with him." said Wandal incredulously, "He'll be trying out for most of the time and it's utterly hot out here."

"Relax, Wandal." said Wendel, "It's not that bad."

"Indeed, my friends." said a voice near them.

They turned and saw a small toy baseball with arms and legs and a smiling face on him.

"How do you do?" asked the toy baseball, coming over them, "Pitch is the name, baseball strategy is my game."

"A baseball toy left to rot out here in th bleachers?" asked Shinobi in shock, "How egregious!"

"Ah, relax." said Pitch, "I was a discarded baseball toy from a merchandise seller out here about three years prior. I got used to living on the field."

"Really?" asked Mr. Time, "So, are you here to watch the tryouts for the Paddles?"

"Indeed sir," said Pitch as he got a view of the kids trying out, "Thought I'd take a look and see what potential players will be on this home-team. You say your kid's down there?"

"Yes," said Mr. Time , "In fact I think I see him on the pitcher's plate.

Sure enough, Colin was on the pitcher's plate and he threw a ball quickly against the batter, who mised by a mile and the ball as caught by the empire.

"That's our boy!" Vincent cheered.

Blobber sputtered with glee.

"Can't say I'm surprised," said Pitch, "The boy must have seen that the batter had soem sort of anxiety problem and decided to throw a straight ball overheaded in order to psyche him out."

"Wow," said Mr. Time in amazement, "You really are a baseball strategist."

"You pick up a thing or two once you've seen every practice and/or game here." said Pitch.

Up till noon, the tryouts were over and Colin had gain the privilege of being the team pitcher. Needless to say, his toys were happy for him; even Pitch got in on the action.

"I'm happy for your kid." said Pitch.

"Thanks, Pitch." said Mr. Time as the other toys also thanked him.

They soon saw Colin coming to the bleachers, most likely to retrieve them and his backpack.

"Well, that's our cue to leave." said Vincent.

"Yeah," said Shinobi, "Goodbye, Pitch-san."

The other toys said goodbye as well before going to Colin's backpack while Pitch waved 'goodbye' to them then went to hide behind a bleacher as Colin retrieved his bakcpack and went home.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Where Every Toy Knows Your Name

One late August night while Colin and his dad were once again visiting the former's grandparents for the weekend, Vincent led the toys to a nearby shack that was not too far from Colin's house.

"What exactly is in this shack that you wish to show us, Vincent?" asked Mr. Time.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret." said Vincent.

"Of course." said Wandal sarcastically.

Soon, they make it to a shack and Vincent walks to a nearby air vent screen and hits his wing on it a few times.

Suddenly, a teddy bear about the size of the screen shows up and removes said screen to see Colin's toys.

"Password?" asked the teddy bear quietly.

"Figurine." said Vincent.

The bear steps aside and allows the toys passage, to which they take.

"How do you know the password?" Mr. Time asked Vincent.

"Well, I happen to know the owner of this place personally," Vincent explained, "And after I did him a favor, he told me the password."

"What was the favor?" Shinobi asked Vincent.

"I'm afraid that is in strict confidence." said Vincent.

Shinobi looked mildly annoyed.

The toys soon entered what looked like a toy-version of a bar. There were toys everywhere, eating and drinking toy delocacies.

"Vincent!" came a voice from the center of the room as the toys see what looked like some kind of robot with a facet for a head. He was behind the counter in the room's center and was waving at Vincent

"Guys, this is Fauce," said Vinny, introducing the toy, "He runs the place and gives out the drinks. With his head."

"Ok." said Bulbs awkwardly.

Fauce came forward and said, "Hey, I haven't seen you in a few days. How's life back at Colin's house?"

"Alright." answered Vincent.

"And are your friends Colin's other toys?"

"Yep. Fauce, please meet Mr. Time, Shinobi, Bulbs, Wandal, Wendel, and Blobber."

The toys greet Fauce all at once and he waves to them.

"Let me guess," said Fauce to Vincent, "You're introducing them to the joint?"

"Yep." said Vincent.

"Well, why don't you and I catch up at the bar why your friends go and make themselves comfortable?" Fauce said as he went back to the bar.

"Ok," Vincent called out before turning to his friends, "I hte to leave you guys, but I want to catch up with him. Don't worry, I know our limit. One hour and we go back home." He then went over to Fauce.

The toys looked at each other before shrugging and they split up to go in an individual place. Mr. Time hung out with some toys throwing miniature darts, Shinobi joined a group of gossiping dolls, Bulbs danced at a nearby toy jukebox with other toys, Wandal and Wendel played a friendly game of pool at a miniature pool table with other toys, and Blobber made th biggest impression by drinking a gigantic toy-friendly beverage in front of other toys who made a bet with him. Suffice to say, Blobber won that bet.

Soon enough, the toys enjoyed themselves and it was not too long befoe their hour was up and they left for home, saying bye to all the other toys within the shack.

"That was pretty good, Vincent." said Mr. Time to Vincent.

"It was indeed." said Shinobi.

"I had no idea I was a decent dancer." said Bulbs.

"And we had no idea pool was so much fun." Wandal and Wendel said simultaneously. "Jinx!"

Blobber sputtered dizzily due to the enormous drink he consumed, almost like he was drunk.

"Looks like Blobber had a fun night." Bulbs joked.

The group laughed and resumed heading home.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Colin's Growing Up

We cut to a few years later where Colin has just turned 10 years old. He just returned home from school and was on the phone with someone as he layed down on his bed.

"Thanks for that tip on my history homework, Hildy," said olin through the phone, "It really saved me trouble with the teacher today."

After some chatterign was heard on the other end, Colin got up from his bed and went donstairs while speaking, "No offense, but I'm more self-taught than reliant on a tutor."

With that, he shut his door. And after of which, the toys came out of their respective places and began speakign to one another.

"Well," said Vicnent, "Another opportunity of playtime passed over."

"Cut the kid some slack," said Wendel, "He was speaking to his friend on the phone."

"Or his girlfriend." Wandal joked and Blobber sputtered in amusement.

"She is not his girlfriend!" said Bulbs indignantly.

"Not yet anyway." said Shinobi under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Okay guys, stop quarreling with each other!" spoke up Mr. Time, "Look I know some of you want to be played with, but this is the start of a new era for us. Colin's growing up now and as much as that means we will get played with less and less, remember our true goal in life."

"It's not about how much Colin plays with us, it's about being there for him when he needs us." said all of the toys, having heard this lecture a million times.

"Still though," said Shinobi nostalgically, "It seems like only yesterday, he was this innocent kid who took us everywhere with him."

"Come on, Shinobi," said Wandal, feeling emotional, "Don't make me shed tears. If I had tears to shed."

They suddenly heard footsteps.

"Somebody's coming." said Mr. Time.

The toys went back to their positions as Colin's father entered his room with a box.

"Hey Colin!" he shouted downstairs.

"Yes, dad?"

"When you get a chance, come up here and put some stuff into a box on your bed that you don't want anymore! We got soem spring cleaning to do."

"Alright."

With that, Mr. Cranston left the room.

After which, the toys came out and stared at the box in fear.

"Spring cleaning?" Bulbs asked in fear.

"I had a feeling this would come." said Wandal.

"Y'know, Wandal," said Wendel, "So did I."

"This can't be happening!" said Vincent in a panic, "Colin can't throw us away! We're his friends!"

Blobber sputtered in sadness.

"Hey come now, guys," said Mr. Time, "We don't know for sure if Colin will get rid of us during Spring Cleaning."

"Time-san is right," said Shinobi, "We don't know for sure."

They suddenly heard footsteps again and returned to their rpevious places before going into toy-mode.

In the room came Colin, having finished his phone call with his friend and began looking around the room for stuff to put into the box. He soon chose an old yo-yo, a miniature monster truck, a fake watering can, and an old parcheesi game board.

"That should be enough." said Colin as he left the room with the box.

After which, the toys came out of their hiding spots and looked in awe.

"Wow," said Wandal, "Looks like we got lucky."

"Maybe." said Wendel.

"I guess, even though Colin is growing up, he doesn't have the heart to give us away." said Bulbs.

"Correct," said Mr. Time, "Colin maybe growing up and we might not be able to stop that, but that doesn't mean he's done with us."

The toys murmured to each other in agreement.

later that night, Colin had gone to sleep in his room and the toys discreetly came near his bed to whisper.

"Good night, little guy." said Bulbs.

"May we see you grow another day." said Vincent.

"I hope you keep us till you go to college." said Wandal.

"Weird, I was thinking the same thing." said Wendel.

Blobber sputtered something in affection.

"Coli-san, I am greatly honored to have been your toy for the past four years." said Shinobi.

Mr. Time didn't say anything. He instead just smiled at his sleeping owner, completely content that he wa growing up and even though he is uncertain of what that will mean for him and his friends, he is fully aware that Colin will love them under no circumstances.

THE END.


End file.
